ultimate_customnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Guy
He was responsible for The Missing Children Incident mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the end-of-night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. Appearance Purple Guy is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which Purple Guy shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Object Speculation There is quite a bit of fan speculation about the mysterious object Purple Guy holds in his "You can't" sprite. Followers of the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory claim the object is a phone, but others argue this is unlikely as cordless phones did not exist during the game's setting. Others believe it to be a weapon, as it is used to attack (and seemingly disable) Freddy Fazbear, such as a screwdriver, hammer, crowbar, or even a taser. Evidence to support the taser is that the death minigame ends immediately after Purple Guy touches Freddy with the object and that the static when the minigame ends is blue instead of the usual red. Some fans believe it was some sort of tool used while hacking into the animatronics' facial recognition systems, or the crank used for the spring animatronics, but are unspecific as to exactly what the tool is and how it aids in hacking. This is somewhat supported with the Night 4 phone call. Some assume it is just his hand in a beckoning stance, as it is the same color as his body. Personality Because Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about Purple Guy. Purple Guy is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, Purple Guy is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. ---- FNaF World Purpleguy, also known as Purple Guy, is an unlockable character added to the 1.20 update for FNaF World. He is unlocked by beating the "FNaF 57 Minigame" after finding all of the weapon upgrades (represented as cupcakes). He is based on Purple Guy's appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Appearance Purpleguy is a pixelated, purple-colored sprite taking the shape of a human, similar to the actual Purple Guy's appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames. He is purple with white eyes, black eyebrows, and a black mouth. Category:FNaF Category:FNaF World Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Antagonist Category:FNaF 3